Zenotopia
|connectedresources = }} Zenotopia is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation at 697 days old with citizens primarily of Arab ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Zenotopia work diligently to produce Aluminum and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Zenotopia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Zenotopia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Zenotopia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Zenotopia will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. The Founding of Zenotopia I was bored. So, in remembrance of times past decided to play Cyber Citizens. Seeing a link in the corner, i clicked it, and found myself at CyberNations. "What a grand idea," i thought to myself "i shall create my own nation" And so i did. and here i am. TDO life I joined TDO (the democratic Order) on the 3rd day my nation existed. There i found peace and a place to grow and advance. I made some friends, spammed alot, and worked in the Ministry of Finance. Eventually my work was noticed and i was made a Low Senator. There i voted some, pointed out things that needed changing, and proposed some ideas. All in all it was fun. But it got borring, a few of my friends from IRC were in an alliance called Apocalypse, and as it turned out, they were government there, so i joined. Been there for 51 days and counting. TDO was good for my nation, got me from 3 NS to 28k NS. If your looking for a safe place to grow and prosper, i suggest you go there. just dont count on any tech raiding.. HI TOBBS!!! <--- lols Apocalypse Joined Apocalypse shortly before my nation's 1 year. I was there for a very long time. I fought for them in the Karma war, against Echelon, in which i lost about 2k infra, 1k tech and about 100 land (after nukes i got most of it back with my ground attacks). Took a dozen nukes for them, gave out twice as many. Was with them when they made the change from Apocalypse to Aeon, helped re-write the charter and name. Was part of the decision to call it quits (I didnt like the idea of merging into MA though) and left. The Gramlins When i learned that Aeon was going to merge into MA, I fulfilled a promise. I joined The Gremlins. Well, i applied. And after extensive questioning that is a part of their 15 day application process, i was accepted. Since then i have been just kind of lazing around, spamming every once in a while, helping out here and there. But mostly growing my nation to its fullest. I havent actually been growing much lately, other than the tech that has been coming into my nation, i haven't grown for a while. I have been getting a nice sized warchest and buying wonders :) At the moment i am Templar.